Ragnarok
by Sefie and Da Nixter
Summary: booya a story by nix. Zidanes grandson, or 40 so-odd years after final fantasy 9. Read Armageddon too theyre kinda linked to each other. R&R!
1. a murderus conversation

Disclaimer: I don't legally own this story but if you try to steal the things that I do consider mine witch is just about half of this story, then I will personally destroy you. I do not own the few final fantasy 9 characters or chocobos or pixie stix. I hope you enjoy my fic-turned comic.  
  
Dedicated to my former neko Sassy. see ya in hell! ^_^  
  
Intro It began a long time ago... you wouldn't know... you weren't there. The last thing I remember us doing was playing ball with your friend... you liked him... then the fire... right when we started running, someone grabbed me. I saw you two escape over the falls. Now I'm on a quest to save the senegales from the Kaiser's ultimate power.  
Now that I think about it, I remember how we ran through the long, soft gysahl grass... always holding hands. We told each other everything... I told you my dreams... you told me what you thought of Gaia. One time, I was crying because father said all that I did was imagine things and nothing good would nothing good would happen for me. So you came into my room, and held my hand... but the thing you said that I'll never forget, was:  
Dream,  
Never give up and keep  
Dreaming  
I never gave up. And I never will. I'll keep dreaming. For you. For me. For Gaia. This, is my story...  
  
~N~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sirrus: Do you have the last ones?  
  
It was the voice of the Silver Kaiser. He waited for a reply from general Lyron Kane, who had just placed a capture dome on the floor.  
  
Lyron: No, I don't have'em.  
  
Sirrus: What?! So why the h*&& are you here?!  
  
He said picking up the general and chocking him with his hand.  
  
Lyron: Arrgh! Watch it chief... of course I have them! What else would the capture dome be for?! Geez!  
  
Sirrus: Maybe fluffy baby chocobos?  
  
Lyron: What?!?  
  
Sirrus: I said good you fool.  
  
Sirrus: So where are they?  
  
Then he threw Lyron on the floor. Lyron got up and pointed at the dome.  
  
Lyron: They're over there  
  
Sirrus looked over. The jar shook.  
  
Lyron: Took me forever to catch those little b@$#&^$%!  
  
He said pointing his gun at them, scurrying in the dome.  
  
Lyron: Sixteen of my best men died trynna catch those sene-whatevers!  
  
Sirrus ignored him and carried the dome over to the computer. He started inputting numbers but then he stopped. The computer showed two senegales. Little rabbit-carbuncle like creatures. One was black and one was white. Both their hp and strength where off the charts. Just then the computer keys exploded.  
  
Sirrus: S%!#! Kill them!  
  
Lyron: What?!"  
  
Sirrus just looked at him and then pointed his blaster arm in Lyron's face, powering up.  
  
Sirrus: Are you questioning my demands?  
  
Lyron: N-no! Heheheheh here, I'll kill them myself!  
  
He said, trying not to make eye contact with his perturbed brother. He took his gun out and pointed it at the capture dome where the senegales sat. Then he pulled the trigger. =POW=  
  
Just then three young teenagers woke up. Matt Suukma, Lena Okami, and Kypa Selrum; All sat bolt upright.  
  
All three teenagers simultaneously: Wha?!  
  
Matt: Phew, it was just a dream...  
  
He said, lying back down.  
  
Matt: Weird dream though... oh well.... gotta get back... to sleep... school tommorrow-zzz  
  
He fell asleep, with the gentle moonlight pouring into the room from the open window. 


	2. A stupid reunion

Disclaimer: If anyone is wondering I wrote this in comic form and then turned it into a fanfic. It happens quite a few years from final fantasy IX. This is Ragnarok and there are 2 others that are in my little "series", Apocalypse and Armageddon. I invented most of the characters and my little bro and my friends helped me name some of the people. If you wanna see the comic version I have a few of the first pages from each of the different stories scanned up so just e-mail me and ask me to see them. I do not own final fantasy though I one day hope to. Thank you and enjoy chapter 2. Oh yeah don't forget to review!  
  
A few hours later from the first chapter.  
  
Sakura: MATT!!! Get up or you'll be late for your first day of school!!  
  
Matts mother called from somewhere downstairs.  
  
Matt: Wha? Oh stupid alarm clock! 9th time this month!  
  
Sakura: Mathew Kakkoii Suukma GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!! Oh, would you like a ride?  
  
Matt: N-no thanks mom I'll ride my chocoboard! Such a lovely sweet tempered woman.  
  
Matt threw on some clothes and ran out the door, holding his chocoboard.  
  
He jumped onto his board and then headed down the street.  
  
Matt thinking to himself: What's the point of even going to school. I'm failing all my classes, my mom's crazy, and apparently Kypa and Lena have crushes on me. I mean who would ever say th-  
  
Lena: AAAHH!! Watch where you're going you idiot!!!  
  
Matt gets off the board and checks to see if Lena's okay.  
  
Matt: I'm so sorry Lena I didn't mea-  
  
Lena: How do you know my name? I've never even seen you before?  
  
Matt: Oh I'm sorry. My name's Matt Suukma.  
  
He holds out his hand to help her up off the ground. But she just looks at him.  
  
Lena: Riiiight. I can get up on my own you know.  
  
Matt: Oka-  
  
Girl's voice: AAAAHHH!!!  
  
A girl came by on a chocoboard and crashed into Matt, forcing him to fall on top of Lena. Then the girl also falls on Matt.  
  
Girl: Oh my god. I'm sorry Lena and. hhheeeyy! Who's your friend?  
  
Lena: Hey shut up Kypa! I don't even know who he is!  
  
Kypa: Hhheeeyy I know who you are! You're Matt Sackbut aren't you?  
  
Matt: well actually my last nam-  
  
Lena: Hey Matt. we'd love to stay and chat but we better get to school.  
  
Kypa: No we don't.  
  
Lena: Great Kypa. Now you ruined our chance to escape!  
  
Kypa: He seems nice!  
  
Lena: No he doesn't.  
  
Kypa: Heeheehee! Lena has a thing for the new guy!  
  
Lena: NO I DON- hey where did he go?  
  
Lena and Kypa look around and see Matt nowhere to be found. But they see a little note floating down from the sky.  
  
Kypa: Hey what's this say? Whatever girls love to stay and chat but I gotta get to school. Ttyl, Matt.  
  
Lena: Hey! He's totally dissing us!  
  
Kypa: Stop being such a ditz!!!  
  
Lena: Oh never mind. Lets go.  
  
Nix: Voila end of chapter 2. I'm writing these out pretty fast so you'll see chapter three by tomorrow. Review or nix will hurt you. Heheheheh. 


	3. fight

Disclaimer: Same as all the other times I don't own final fantasy even though I only use it a couple of times in my story.  
  
In Ipsen School  
  
Announcer: Now fighting: Matt Suukma and Lena Okami! .Fighters begin!  
  
Matt rushes forward with a busted up katana in his hands and hits Lena in the back of her head. Then she takes her dagger and slashes him across his arm.  
  
Matt: Owww.  
  
Lena: Watch it Suuspy or there'll be a lot more blood shed.  
  
Matt: Yeah. but isn't that. the point?  
  
Lena just glared at him and took another blow to her head.  
  
Matt: Why don't you watch it!  
  
Lena: Announcer stop the match!  
  
Announcer: Yes madam. What would you like?  
  
Lena: I call for a double team. I want Kypa Selrum to help me destroy this kid!  
  
Announcer: Yes ma'am. Ahem. now fighting: Lena Okami and Kypa Selrum versus Matt Suukma. Fighters begin!  
  
Matt: Oookay then. so I thought you where good enough to take me?  
  
Lena: I am. I just wanted you to fall harder! Kypa! Cast Fira on my knife!  
  
Kypa: Woohoo! Double attack! Fira!  
  
Lena: Take this punk!  
  
Lena does a direct hit on Matt who falls onto the ground. His arm has another cut on it, with smoke coming off of his blood. He stands up slowly then turns to the two girls.  
  
Matt: Is. that. all you've. got? Silbakor I call you!!  
  
Matt summons up a large white tiger-like creature with different colored stripes, and then pets it.  
  
Matt: Like my kitty? Diamond destroyer!  
  
The tiger then starts to turn dark and opens its mouth unleashing an ultimate amount of light on the two frightened girls. They both collapse onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Announcer: What the h&&# kind of attack was that? Oh yeah. Matt is the winner!  
  
No one in the crowd of students cheers. They just look at Matt in awe wondering what that creature was and how it got there. Then Matt's instructor ran up.  
  
Blank: Hey son, what was that?  
  
Matt: I. I don't. I gotta go!  
  
Matt ran off leaving Kypa and Lena lying there and his instructor watching as he ran off nowhere in particular.  
  
Blank: Hmmm. looks like that kids gonna be trouble.  
  
Blank runs to where Lena and Kypa were KO'd and gave them phoenix down. Lena sits up and puts her hand on her head.  
  
Lena: Wh-what happened?  
  
Blank: Looks like Matt KO'd you and your partner at the same time. Strong attack that was. Kinda strange looking. he summoned up a tiger on you and attacked. but there's no more summoners on Gaia. hmmm  
  
Kypa: Well he's awfully suspicious. I bet he's a summoner!  
  
Lena: Yeah right he fights with a busted katana. He doesn't have a wand, a staff or a rod. He has zero magic attacks. I scanned him he's only level five!  
  
Blank: He can't be his mother isn't a summoner. his father wouldn't be on though he did die around ten years ago.. The very last summoner on Gaia was queen Garnet Alexandros and she's dead. I don't think they had any other child than Garnet the 18th. and she died when Alexandria castle collapsed.  
  
Kypa: Even so it's virtually impossible to get from that continent to this one!  
  
Lena: Oh so now pretty boy here is royalty? Ha! The day I lose a fight is the day that Matt Suukma is royalty!  
  
Kypa: Umm. Lena? You just lost against him.  
  
Lena: O.o ummm well. It wasn't fair! He had some almighty and powerful eidolon on his side and all I had was you!  
  
Kypa: Hhheeeyy!  
  
Somewhere on the grounds of Ipsen.  
  
Matt: What was that I did? It looked like some type of eidolon but. I'm no summoners child. my mother isn't one and I really doubt my dad was. I called it Silbakor. I didn't say that. did I? 


	4. summons

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own final fantasy, but I hope to one day. I have invented most of these characters but certainly not the places.  
  
In behind of Ipsen School Matt was practicing with his katana. Breathing hard and swinging the stick at the air. Behind a tree, Lena was watching silently. She stepped out of her shadows and took her knife out and stopped Matts wooden sword.  
  
Matt: Huh?  
  
Lena: Your supposed to say hello.  
  
Matt: Oh. yeah. Hey.  
  
Lena: Hi. That was an awesome attack.  
  
Matt: I didn't even know what I did. it just kind of happened.  
  
Lena: Well it sure looked like you knew what you where doing. Do you think. you could teach me to summon monsters?  
  
Matt: Well. like I said I don't even know what I did.  
  
Lena: You must be able to! Come on. just do it for me!  
  
Matt: *blushes* I'll try. here. No wait I can't do it! Its like one of those trance things we read in books you know? They only happen when you have a sudden surge of emotion. of power.  
  
Lena puts her hands on her hips and then glares at him. He jut looks back a worried look on his face. The glare disappeared from Lena's face.  
  
Lena: Please?  
  
Matt: Okay. Put your hand up like this. Now clear your mind of everything. except wanting to destroy me.  
  
Lena: Okay. It's not that hard! Heheheheh! Just kidding.  
  
Matt: Now say umm. eidolon I summon you, like you mean it.  
  
Lena: Umm. eidolon I summon you..?  
  
Matt: Here lets fight! Now. Try and KO me!  
  
Lena: Okay.  
  
They start fighting almost exactly like when they did when Kypa was on Lena's side but this time Matt wasn't trying at all  
  
Matt: Now go for it!  
  
Lena: Afunm I summon you!  
  
Lena summoned up something that looked like Shiva final fantasy X-2 style (thong fancy clothes ((tight)) etc) fire type.  
  
Lena: Fire dust!  
  
Matt: Oh crap it worked!  
  
Matt dived behind the tree that Lena was hiding behind earlier. But the eidolon burned right through it and then hit Matt who then fell onto the ground.  
  
Lena: Oh shoot!  
  
She ran towards Matt and then lifted up his head (you know like in final fantasy 8 at the ending of disc four).  
  
Lena: Oh no I don't have any phoenix down! Matt wake up! Hey! Matt Get up!  
  
Kypa: Hey Lena you can get suspended for doing that!  
  
Lena: Kypa? Where did you come from?  
  
Kypa: Oh I was here the whole time! I saw you flirting with him!  
  
Lena: Shut up! Hey do you have any phoenix down?  
  
Kypa: Yeah here.  
  
Lena: Thank you soo much.  
  
She gave the phoenix down to Matt who started twitching and then slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Matt: Unn. oh. hey Lena.  
  
Lena: Okay he's up. Lets go.  
  
Lena gets up and lets Matt fall to the ground. Kypa ran up to him and held him in the same way.  
  
Kypa: Lena he's hurt! You summoned something on him and now you leave him here?  
  
Lena: Umm. yeah.  
  
Kypa: *rolls her eyes* Are you okay?  
  
Matt: Umm. yeah. thanks.  
  
Matt gets up and then picks his katana up off the ground. He turns to the girls.  
  
Matt: I should go now. Bye.  
  
Lena: Great Kypa. I bet he likes you now.  
  
Nix: Now it might be a while until I update. school and soccer and stuff. Don't forget to review! 


	5. airship

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy no matter how little I use it in this story etc.  
  
Matt lay on his bed listening to music and staring at the ceiling. He heard his mother talking to someone downstairs. He got up, wondering whom she was talking to considering the fact that it was only him and his mom that lived in that house.  
  
Sakura: Yes I know sir. But he'll never go willingly.  
  
Voice: I have my tricks. Tell him that we'll be going on a trip with our school. He'll fall for it.  
  
Matt knew that voice. It was his instructor Blank Suuspy.  
  
Blank: Thank you Sakura. I'll see you later. Good-bye.  
  
Sakura: Bye  
  
Matt didn't know what they where taking about but he knew that he shouldn't have listened to them. He heard his mom coming up the stairs to his room so he went back to lying on his bed and gazing into nothingness.  
  
Sakura: Matt?  
  
Matt: Yeah mom?  
  
Sakura: Your school is going on a trip to. oh I forget where you're going. what did Mr. Suuspy say. well anyways you would be going on an airship! Isn't that exiting?  
  
Matt: Yes mom. cool.  
  
Sakura: You're going to leave tomorrow so get ready!  
  
Matt: Tomorrow? That's really soon!  
  
Sakura: But you'll be ready by then right honey?  
  
Matt: Yes I guess so. I'll start packing now.  
  
Sakura: Okay sweetie I'll leave you to pack up.  
  
Sakura left the room and Matt stood up looking kind of worried. Wondering what all this was about.  
  
"I'm going on an airship to somewhere.. But it must be on another continent I mean, why would you use and airship to get somewhere on this tiny continent?"  
  
He got out his bag and then started to grab some clothes. Shoving everything in he then zipped up the top and grabbed his katana, and then stick his bag and the wooden sword on the ground next to the door.  
  
" I wonder who else will be there."  
  
He took off his clothes and climbed into bed, and then he turned off the light and fell silently to sleep.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
Sakura: Matt!! Get up! You have to go and get to school quickly!! The airship is waiting!  
  
Matt gets up and quickly runs into the shower, then gets on some clothes (once he's out of the shower duh) and then grabs the bag, his katana and his chocoboard and hurries out the door.  
  
Matt: Bye mom!  
  
Sakura: See you in a few months honey!!  
  
Matt got on his board and started off down the street.  
  
" A few months? Where am I going?"  
  
He got the school in no time and this time he didn't run into Lena. He got off, and looked around at the school. In behind of the massive castle- turned-school, an even more massive airship.  
  
Matt: Whoa..  
  
Kypa: Hey Matt! Come on!! We've been waiting for you!  
  
Matt: We?  
  
Kypa: Yeah! Come here!  
  
Kypa grabs Matt's hand and starts running towards the airship. They climb on through the door and Matt looks around at everyone.  
  
Matt: Lena?  
  
Lena stops talking to a boy and turns around sees Matt, then just turns back around and starts talking again.  
  
Matt: Looks like she's in a god mood.  
  
Kypa: Oh don't mind her she's just mad that Biggs is here.  
  
Matt: Riiiight and who's Biggs?  
  
Kypa: He was her "boy friend". She didn't want anyone to know.  
  
Matt: Okay then.  
  
Blank: Heyhey! Suukma! Come here you have your own room on this thing!  
  
Matt: Bye Kypa. Talk to you later.  
  
Kypa: Bye!  
  
End of chapter 5. Now I'll probably not update much, with soccer and school and homework and chores and stuff. Don't forget to review! 


	6. flirting

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy but I will someday.  
  
Blank led Matt down the halls and up the stars of the airship, until he finally reached a door that had the names Suukma, Selrum and Okami on it.  
  
Blank: This is your room!  
  
He opens the door to reveal three large beds. There was a huge window next to one of the beds and on the other side of the room was what looked like a walk in closet.  
  
Matt: Umm. hey why do I have to sleep in the same room as Lena Okami?  
  
Blank: Oooh I get it you have a thing for her and you don't want her to know!  
  
Matt: Well actually it's the compl-  
  
Blank: Oh no need to explain! I had a friend that fell in love with every hot girl he passed! Ended up marrying a princess or something like that! Hah!  
  
Matt: A. a princess?  
  
Blank: Oh that doesn't matter what matters is that you get your stuff unpacked! As you can see, Lena and Kypa already unpacked all there stuff. Oh yeah that's your bed over by the closet. See you later!  
  
Blank walked out of the room leaving Matt standing there holding his bag.  
  
"This'll be fun."  
  
He unpacked his bag and stuck his clothes in the closet. Then he just threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't hear Kypa come into the room.  
  
Kypa: Hido Matt!  
  
Matt: AAAHHH!!!  
  
She jumped on Matts back; which scared the crap out of him.  
  
Matt: Oh geez. hey Kypa.  
  
Kypa: Lena's coming and she said she wants to talk to you!  
  
Matt: Oh great!  
  
Then he buried his face in the pillow again. Then Lena came stomping through the door.  
  
Lena: Hey Matt I have a favor to ask you. Kypneamma can you leave?  
  
Kypa: Fine!  
  
Kypa storms out of the room and leaves Lena and Matt in the room alone. She sat on Kypas bed, which was right next to Matts and then decided that it wasn't close enough or something and then sits on his bed. She put her hand on his back. That made him feel a little embarrassed, so he turned over so he was looking into her eyes.  
  
Lena: Matt I'm sorry about totally dissing you since I met you its just. I've been really broken about my. friend who is ignoring me. so don't take it personally or anything I've dissed anyone I talked to. You're really nice.  
  
That caused Matt to blush a lot so he turned onto his back and tried to make sure that she couldn't see his face.  
  
Matt: Its okay you know. I can get by.  
  
He smiled at her which must have made her blush a lot too because she quickly got up and went to the closet and opened the doors and walked in.  
  
Lena: I wanna change into some more comfortable clothes.  
  
Then she closed the door. Matt turned over onto his face once again.  
  
Kypa: Soo that looked like it went well.  
  
Matt: You saw us? Where were you?  
  
Kypa: Oh I was pressed up against the window.  
  
Matt: Really?  
  
Kypa: No silly! I was watching from outside! See over there! The door was open and neither of you noticed.  
  
Matt: That works  
  
Kypa: So you like her?  
  
Matt: What? No!!  
  
Kypa: Ooh Matt has a crush on my best friend!  
  
Matt: No I don't!  
  
Kypa: Yeah!! Hahahahah!  
  
Matt: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kypa: Yeah-huh!  
  
Matt: No!!  
  
He took a pillow and whacked Kypa on the head. So then she took her pillow and started hitting him too.  
  
Kypa: Watch it Suukma or I'll cast my magic on you!  
  
This went on for quite a while so I won't write it down. Then on the announcement thingy a voice came on.  
  
Blank: We are ready to lift off so all you kids and staff members come onto the deck!  
  
Nix: Yeah that was chapter 6 of my story. Thank you for reading and please review. 


	7. intros

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy etc.  
  
Kypa: Come on Matt! Let's go!  
  
Matt: Uhh. you can head on without me. I'll be up soon.  
  
Kypa: Okay! See you later!  
  
She ran out of their room, and shut the door. Matt was waiting for Lena to come back out of the closet. He sat down and waited. Then she came out. She was wearing a very small top with a vest over it. Her right arm had a metal thing on it and at the end of it was a dagger (it looked like Rikku's arm thingy). She had pants that went down to below her knees and shoes. She closed the door and then looked at Matt.  
  
Lena: Hi  
  
Matt: Hey. So do you want to go to watch the ship lift off?  
  
Lena: Sure!  
  
Matt: Let's go then.  
  
They left the room and headed for the top deck. When they got there they learned how many people where on the ship. Every single person on the ship was there. which wasn't all that many. There where five students that went to their school (Kypa and four guys) then there where the staff (Blank, three other teachers, the announcer and a lady in a cloak) and there where also a bunch of people holding weapons and that also had cloaks on.  
  
Blank: Hello Matt, Lena. Here I'll introduce you to everyone. This is Kypa of course.  
  
He pointed to Kypa, who was chowing down on some cocktail wieners. She turned around and waved at Matt and Lena.  
  
Kypa: Mph. hi Matt.!  
  
Blank: This is Wedge Lyldiyn.  
  
He then pointed to a guy about 21 years old. He was wearing a jacket, a shirt and pants and he had a metal helmet thing on his head that covered his face.  
  
Wedge: Hey kid!  
  
Blank: This is Biggs Lobo.  
  
Then he pointed to a tall guy with blue hair and a toque thing. He was wearing a long black trench coat and (of course) pants and a shirt. In a deep voice he greeted Matt.  
  
Biggs: Hello Matt.  
  
Blank: And these two over here are Badum and Glenn Senegal.  
  
"Senegal?"  
  
Again he pointed but this time to two guys who where about the same age and looked really obvious that they where related. They were both wearing vests, and shirts, and pants. But Glenn was swinging around a broad sword and Badum was blocking his blows with a giant axe. They stopped, and then turned to wave at Matt.  
  
Badum: Hi!  
  
Glenn: Hey.  
  
Blank: Well now that's it for the intro's. Lets watch the ship take off!  
  
Nix: Okay I'm too lazy to keep on writing and I'm watching a movie so I'll stop it here. Once again don't forget to review. I've been writing for like no reason. 


	8. on deck

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you know the drill.  
  
Blank: Come on over here kid. You can see well from the platform!  
  
Matt: Okay then  
  
Blank led Matt to the platform but then quickly turned away leaving him standing there alone in the cold.  
  
Lena: Hello again.  
  
Matt: Hey.  
  
Kypa: Hi Matt!  
  
Matt: Hey.  
  
He turned around and saw the two girls standing there. Their clothes where changed and they where both wearing short dresses. Kypa was wearing a pure white dress and her pink and blonde hair was in one of those messy buns at the back of her hair. The dress fell to just above her knees and there was a really low back and a higher front. Lena was wearing a completely black dress and since her purple and black hair was too short it was just hanging in front of her face. Her dress was a little below her hips (pretty damn short) and her back was high and the front was v cut and very low.  
  
Kypa: Look at the stars! Isn't it pretty Matt?  
  
Lena: He's a guy Kypa don't ask him that.  
  
Matt: It is pretty cool looking.  
  
Blank from somewhere at the other side of the ship: We're taking off!!!  
  
The airship started to rumble and the propellers on it started to turn. It slowly but surely started lifting off the ground. Then it started to gently float above and across the small town.  
  
Kypa: It's windy up here!  
  
Lena: I know. woah!  
  
She fell backward but right before she could hit the ground Matt ran and grabbed her arm with one hand then put his other hand around her back so she wouldn't fall.  
  
Matt: Gotcha.  
  
Kypa: Wow that was fast!  
  
Matt: Quick reflexes.  
  
Lena: Thanks. Matt.  
  
Matt: Your welcome. Are you okay?  
  
Lena: Yeah I think so. yes I am.  
  
Matt: That's good. I'm gonna head back to our room. I'm tired.  
  
Kypa: But it's only ten!  
  
Matt: Oh well. you never know what tomorrow will bring. See you later.  
  
He left to go to his room. Lena was standing there still a little shaken. Kypa turned to her.  
  
Kypa: What's wrong?  
  
Lena: I. I. I have to go.  
  
Lena ran off and Kypa shrugged and ran over to talk to Wedge and Biggs.  
  
Kypa: She has a thing for Matt. and I think he likes her too.  
  
Wedge: Hey what's wrong with you? You're always happy and hyper and stuff.  
  
Kypa: Well. it's just that.  
  
Biggs: She loves him too you numb skull! Geez you're slow.  
  
Wedge: Oh. I get it now.  
  
Biggs: I'm just happy to know that Lena's over me.  
  
Wedge: Yeah but you're not over her!  
  
Biggs: Shut up! Look he probably likes you too if he can love Lena then there's no problem with him loving you eh?  
  
Wedge: They're the complete opposites! Lena is dark and a little evil gothic hotty.  
  
When he said hotty Biggs gave him an evil glare.  
  
Wedge: And you, Kypa, are all happy and cheery and a nice hotty.  
  
Biggs rolled his eyes.  
  
Kypa: Thanks Wedge. I think. I'm gonna go now. bye you two.  
  
Biggs: I don't trust Matt. he. he's too strong.  
  
Wedge: As in?  
  
Biggs: Where you there when he summoned his eidolon?  
  
Wedge: No why?  
  
Biggs: He was fighting both Lena and Kypa and he KO'd them at the same time. His eidolon was way too strong.  
  
Wedge: Yeah and all you have is a pupu! Hahahahah!  
  
Biggs: Shut up all you have is a cactuar!  
  
Wedge: Hah! No match for your pupu eh? "Elixir sirs please!!!"  
  
Biggs: "Look at me!!! I'm a gay plant and I belong in a flower pot!!!"  
  
Wedge: Yeah well my gay plant is stronger than your stupid blob!  
  
Biggs: Arrgh forget it!  
  
He stormed off and left Wedge standing there quite please with himself.  
  
Wedge: I win.  
  
Nix: Once again another story and no one reading it. Review and I wont destroy you! 


	9. a dream and a monster

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. How much can a thirteen year old own anyways.  
  
In Matts, Lena's and Kypa's room he slept silently. The drapes on the large window where drawn shut. And it was very dark. But Matt's dreams disturbed the silence.  
  
Matt in his sleep: No. sis.. No wait sis!!  
  
Lena came in and heard him talking to himself. She didn't know what to do about it so she just got changed and went and crawled into her bed. She tried to fall asleep but Matt was bothering her.  
  
Matt: No. take me with you sis!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In his dreams he was just a little boy and he was playing ball with another boy and a girl that looked quite a bit like him. They weren't any older than six and they where playing in front of a large castle on the grass. But then all hell broke out. A huge thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit the castle that caused the ceiling to cave in. Matt fell down and then the boy grabbed the girl's arm and started to run away.  
  
Little girl: Oh no Matty momma was in there!  
  
Little boy: Boy C'mon Kiwa we need to get outta here!  
  
Kira: But where's Matt?  
  
Little boy: Just hurry into the town!  
  
Right when the two started running towards the village it exploded in flames and everything was on fire. Matt sat and watched the two run back and forth trying to figure out where to go.  
  
Little boy: Come on let's go to the evil forest!  
  
Kira: Yeah but what about Matt? And the evil forest is all the way down there!  
  
She pointed down the waterfall at a forest area. Then they started to fight about if they'll go down or just stay up there. Matt watched them dispute until someone grabbed his arm. He couldn't see who it was and the person was wearing a cloak like the people he met on the ship.  
  
Matt: No sis wait!!! Help! Take me with you!  
  
But right when he said that the two children jumped off the edge of the waterfall and that was the end of the dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat up very quickly in his bed, which startled Kypa who just came in the door and that caused Lena to wake up from her sleep. Kypa ran to his side and sat on his bed.  
  
Kypa: What's wrong?  
  
Matt: I dunno I-it was just a bad dream that's all.  
  
He lay back down then quickly fell asleep again. Lena also fell asleep without saying a word. But Kypa stayed by his side for a few minutes running her fingers through his hair. A beam of moonlight shone through the window drapes and lit up his face. She stared at him not taking her eyes off of him. Then she decided she wanted to go to sleep too so she leaned down and kissed his cheek (you know like what moms do) then got changed and went to sleep.  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~~  
  
A large crash came from on the deck above. Lena, Kypa and Matt all quickly sat up then the loud speaker came on.  
  
Blank: There's a group of monsters on deck and they look pretty vicious. Staff members come on up here and also we need Miss Okami, Miss Selrum, Matt, Badum, Glenn, Biggs and wedge. And make it snappy!  
  
Everyone got dressed really fast then hurried off to the top deck. When they got there they noticed something pretty strange.  
  
Nix: 'Once again stopping in the middle of something. Riview!!!!!! 


	10. fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will whatever.  
  
When Lena, Matt and Kypa got to the top deck they noticed something strange. There were all the cloaked people swarming around something. But you couldn't quite see what they were swarming around. Then from the door that they just stepped out of the lady in the cloak. Her hood was up once again and her weapon (a weapon that looked like a cast on her right arm which was called a bracer) was glowing yellow. Behind her came Blank and the other three teachers.  
  
Lady: Kad Pylg! Kad Pylg!  
  
She shouted a strange language at the hooded ones but Matt froze when he heard that. For one thing he understood that language. And secondly he knew that woman. He saw her before. Not just on the ship, but she was the woman who was in his dream. She was the woman who stole him away from his twin sister. And he knew her voice. He recognized her demanding voice. It was Sakura. It was his mother.  
  
Lady: Kad Pylg oui vuumc!  
  
Matt: get back. you fools.  
  
Kypa: Matt what are you talking about?  
  
All the cloaked people backed off and formed a line to what was in the center of the swarm. And Matt, Lena and Kypa saw what was there. It was the silver Kaiser and General Lyron Kane.  
  
Lady: You will perish you fools! You're destroying Gaia and neither I nor any other being here will! Die!  
  
She ran up to the Kaiser, who just stood there. Her weapon ready to strike him. But once she got to where he was standing, she stopped. But not on purpose. Sirrus grabbed her throat with his only normal arm, and squeezed hard.  
  
Sirrus: Neither you nor any other being here will be able to defeat me. Matthew!  
  
Sirrus turned to Matt who was paralyzed with shock. Then Lyron put his hand up.  
  
Lyron: Telekinesis!  
  
He cast the spell and Matt came flying towards them. He fell onto the ground.  
  
Matt: Let. her go!  
  
Sirrus: Ahh. so I see you know who this woman is. This pitiful weak woman.  
  
Matt: Yes. she's my mother!  
  
Lyron: Oh poor, poor little boy. Hey Sirrus, I don't think he truly knows who this lady is.  
  
Sirrus held her body above his head, and ripped off her cloak. Matt looked up but all he saw there was his mother. Sure she was wearing different clothes, but it was still her.  
  
Sirrus: This is not your mother. This woman is an imposter, a fraud.  
  
Matt: NO!!!  
  
Matt ran up to him looked at him hard then called to all the others on the ship.  
  
Matt: Lena! And anyone else who feels like they can do it! I know you have seen me summon my monster and I also know that you can do it too.  
  
He turned around and looked at Kypa. Then Biggs said something quite calmly that bothered Matt.  
  
Biggs: Of course we can Suukma. That's why we're here. Rrraaaghh!  
  
He puts his hand into the air.  
  
Biggs: Pupu I call upon you!  
  
Then a burst of blue light came down from the sky. He held his hand out, and then out of nowhere a pupu arrives. The pupu walks casually up to Sirrus and Lyron.  
  
Pupu: Elixir please.  
  
The pupu holds its hand out waiting for someone to give him an elixir.  
  
Lyron: Oh okay little guy just let me get it.  
  
Sirrus: No you fool! He will use it against us!  
  
Pupu: Okay sirs. I see you can't help me out.  
  
Biggs: Meteora Rains!  
  
The pupu casts a multiple amount of meteor attacks on the two men, which caused them to fall down and drop Sakura.  
  
Sirrus: Arrgh. fine. you win this time Suuspy.  
  
He looks at Blank.  
  
Sirrus: But we'll be back later!  
  
Then without saying a word, Sirrus and Lyron disappear into thin air.  
  
Nix: Oooh exiting isn't it. Well since I only know of one person who's been reading this cause only one person has reviewed PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. death?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Leave me alone.  
  
Matt runs up to his mother. She's lying on the deck, not moving.  
  
Matt: Mom? Mom get up! Get up!  
  
He starts to shake her body, wanting desperately for her to get up. Tears come down his face but he eagerly wipes them away. His face was determined as Kypa and Lena looked at him.  
  
Matt: Mom! Arrgh! Does anyone have phoenix down? Anyone!  
  
Blank: Matt come here. And you two also.  
  
He points at Lena and Kypa. They go to Blank but Matt just knelt there by his mother's side.  
  
Blank: Matthew Kakkoii Suukma come here right now.  
  
Matt turned over and looked at Blank for a few seconds. Tears still slowly trickling down the side of Matt's face.  
  
"I don't care about Biggs laughing at me. it's my frickin mother! A 16 year old and my mom is dead."  
  
Blank: She's not dead. She is just KO'd pretty badly. I think she may have gotten a concussion. She'll be okay. So come with me boy.  
  
He got up slowly, not wanting to leave. After he got away form his mother the cloaked ones started chanting. It sounded like a spell. Then the biggest cloaked one lifted up Sakura and slung her over its shoulder.  
  
Big hooded thing: Fynb!  
  
And he disappeared.  
  
~~~In Blanks room~~~  
  
Blank: You three are the only ones that don't know why you're here.  
  
They each sat in chairs. Kypa, Matt and Lena all sat in a row in front Blank. Matt's hands were clenched into fists. He didn't want to be there.  
  
Blank: Everyone on this ship except for the other staff members and the nyd's can summon monsters. The two fiends you just saw out there are Lyron and Sirrus Kane. Two twin brothers that don't look alike at all. They are after the senegales that are carbuncle like-  
  
Lena: I know what they look like and I know whom Lyron and Sirrus are. I had a dream about them a few weeks ago. They tried to destroy the senegales. I saw them try.  
  
Kypa: So did I!  
  
Matt: I. did too.  
  
Blank: Yes but do you know why they tried?  
  
Kypa and Lena: No.  
  
Blank: There is a story called the Samaria. Ibos Kane, a seer, wrote it one thousand years ago. He wrote about the dragon wars. And he married one of the elvaans, and then had two children, Sirrus and Lyron. They are destined to carry out the prophecy. They are destined to destroy the world.  
  
Kypa: What was the story about?  
  
Blank: I'll read it to you all and explain it all once I find the paper that I have it written down on. One second.  
  
Nix: Stopping it here. The next chapter will have the entire Samaria in it. Review! 


	12. samaria

Disclaimer: This is the Samaria. I invented it so it's mine. But I did use  
albhed, which is not mine.  
Samaria:  
Rayjah yht Ramm frah drao lummeta  
Tnykuh'c vuikrd yht ymm pid dfu teat  
Tynghacc yht rumo huf yfyed  
Drnycrehk fedr sykel taletehk draen vyda  
Yvdan y frema dra senegales lummetat  
Fedr rayjah yht ramm drao drah petat  
Mundarga yht Mundirga drah kud mucd  
Dra nacd uv dra senegales drah byet dra lucd  
Draca syho tnykuh fync sicd aht  
Pid drao hajan cdub yht drao hajan paht  
'Dem rumo tnykuh vymmc tayt vnus dra cgo  
Lusac pylg fedr y jahkayhla jano silr ymeja  
1000 oaync vnus drah ed duug bmyla  
Pmylg yht freda lysa vyla du vyla  
Pudr tnykuh yht senegales drah vuikrd  
Pid ysywehkmo senegales pudr cdubbat  
Pid cdemm freda yht pmylg luhdehia du vekrd  
Pudr uv dras pedehk yht cbeddehk ymm hekrd  
Pid ajah sa, Ibos tuh'd ghuf fru femm feh oad oui caa  
Vun drao yna cdemm fnedehk draen ufh cduno  
  
Samaria:  
Heaven and Hell when they collide  
Dragon's fought and all but two died  
Darkness and holy now await  
Thrashing with magic deciding their fate  
After a while the senegales collided  
With heaven and hell they then bided  
Mundarga and Mundirga then got lost  
The rest of the senegales then paid the cost  
These many dragon wars must end  
But they never stop and they never bend  
'Til holy dragon falls dead from the sky  
Comes back with a vengeance very much alive  
1000 years from then it took place  
Black and white came face to face  
Both dragon and senegales then fought  
But amazingly senegales both stopped  
But still white and black continue to fight  
Both of them biting and spitting all night  
But even me, Ibos don't know who will win yet you see  
For they are still writing their own story  
Nix:Review!! 


End file.
